What's in a Name?
by iLOVEcheese
Summary: MS: While in the process of surviving his last year of high school, Miroku meets Sango, the girl who will help him define the true importance of a single name.


**One Shot – _What's In a Name? _**

**_"What's in a name?_**

_**That which we call a rose**_

_**By any other name would smell as sweet."**_

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

I, Miroku Houshi, am proud to announce that this is the beginning of the end.

The first day of senior year. The beginning of the end of my stay in this subtle prison known as school. Four years have passed. Four memorable years! It's funny how I almost find myself missing this place...

...Then again, since when did the word _almost_ ever count as anything?

Walking down this busy hallway sure does bring back a few memories. Not-so-secret love notes. Childish pranks. Discreet meetings. My first kiss. Followed by the memories of taking several other girls' first kisses.

What can I say? I'm a magnet for virgin lips.

Suddenly, a collision with a passerby finds its way to me. The force causes me to teeter and take a few steps back, but my victim is less fortunate.

A mass of silky auburn hair sits below me. Papers and books are scattered. Squatting to their eye level, my eyes came to the attention of an AP Biology book.

A Junior, eh?

Picking it up, I hold it out to the fallen Junior. The auburn-headed victim takes her focus off of the fallen papers to retrieve her book from me.

It was then that I caught a glimpse of her face. Chocolate brown eyes trailed from the AP Biology book to face me. Her cheeks were rosy because she had been rushing to obtain her fallen materials. She looks at me with benevolent eyes. Her pink lips part in order to speak...

"Watch where you're going!" she snaps. Her eye brows furrow and the benevolence quickly fades.

Snatching the book, she grabs the last of her papers and jolts up. I stand up with a confused expression on my face. _That _reply was uncalled for.

"I take it that's how lovely Juniors such as yourself say 'thank you'?" I say to her. My mind becomes discouraged when I realize that I only managed to anger her even more.

"Only under the circumstances that pig-headed Seniors, such as yourself, decide to take their precious time in the hallways." she hissed. "Try considering the fact that other people have classes to get to."

The first class bell echoes through the halls. The Junior turns to the clock and stares at it devastatingly. She cranes her neck towards me.

The icy glare I received was penetrating.

"Look what you did!" she cries out. "Because of you, I'm late for my first class." she scoffs and mutters a few words. They were barely audible, but I managed to catch 'moron' and 'pig'.

She stomps off down the hallway without so much as a good-bye.

I sigh at her absence. Interesting.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Do you mind?" she hisses as she stands behind me. She roughly places her heavy book bag on the desk before me and taps her foot in an irritated manner.

"How may I help you, Sango dear?" I say with a smile, hoping that today's charm will set her in a good mood.

Two months within the school year have passed. Coincidentally, the girl and I share the same sixth period. Wonderful, I remember thinking.

She must be some sort of genius; taking a Senior level class on her Junior year. Two months in the school year and I'm still amazed by her abilities as a student.

"You can start by getting out of my seat, baka." Sango says curtly, her hands balled into fists.

I look around at the other seats, knowing fully well that I'm sitting in her desk. However, I give her a small grin and place a hand on my chin.

"Perhaps we can come to a compromise." I say, looking up at the ceiling. An idea comes into my head. I pat my thighs twice with my hands and give her a wink. "How about we share seats?"

I hear my friends chuckle at the proposal. Sango's glare transfers to their direction. After a few seconds it returns to me – a thousand times deadlier.

Great. Now I had done it.

Her fist slowly comes up shoulder length.

My throat gulps, unknowing of what to do.

Her glare sends me one last eye dagger.

And then...

"YOU IDIOT!" she exclaims, followed by the loud **_THWACK!_** she places on my head. I'm instantly thrown off of her seat and onto the hard tiled floor.

I see her settled shoes before my eyes, indicating that she's placed herself on the desk that was rightfully hers to begin with. Groaning, my comrades assist me in standing up.

"You shouldn't of done that, Miroku." one of my friends says, dragging me to my seat.

"That Sango is one fire cracker!" the other exclaims, chuckling. "She packs one hell of a punch."

I groan at the throbbing pain in my head. Taking one glance back at her, I see that Sango has already taken out her notebook and started taking notes.

No hesitation, no regrets, no care in the world.

Oh, Sango. She looks like a butterfly, but stings like a bee.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"What do you want from me?" she asks, ignoring my gaze as she clutches onto her books.

It has been a month since that incident. Certainly she shouldn't be angry about the same thing. I've already let it go; shouldn't that count for something?

I mean, it was _my_ head that was damaged!

I figured that talking to her in class wouldn't suit, so I waited until school was over. Unfortunately, walking Sango home has triple the difficulty of talking to her in class.

"Can't I just walk you home?" I say, trying to catch up with her pace. She slows down for a bit and turns to me, eye brows knit.

"No." she says and continues to walk; this time, with a bit more speed.

That was blunt of her, wasn't it?

"C'mon, Sango!" I say, quickening my pace to catch up with her. It becomes obvious that she's intentionally trying not to hear me. Witty comments flourish through my mind for her attention. "What about the buddy system?"

Okay, not really the most clever comment, but it's something. Right?

"What are you? Twelve?" Sango snorts. Her steps begin to slow down. "The buddy system doesn't apply to me--"

"But, on the contrary, lovely Sango," I interrupt, holding my index finger in the air sagely. "The buddy system applies to anyone and everyone -- despite the ages."

"But--" she tries to say, but I continue on.

"I will not permit you walking alone without following the buddy system! I refuse." I say, projecting my voice. "I absolutely refuse!" people from across the street throw us glances. I try to stop myself from grinning at the sight of Sango's blushing cheeks.

"Would you shut up?" she whispers roughly to me, staring back at the strangers from the corners of her eyes. "People are staring."

Holding back my grin becomes too difficult, and the curves of my lip start to rise. She's embarrassed, eh?

"I don't care what you say, Sango!" I say loudly. "I will assist you on the journey to your house in order to certify that you are safe." I extend my chest for a more dramatic stance. The people across the street are in awe at the performance.

Turning back to Sango, I see that her blush has deepened. This has my smile broadening. Something about her reaction makes me want to capture the attention of the whole world on the two of us.

"So what do you say?" I conclude, giving her a quick wink. Her eyes are wide with grief and her cheeks are flushed pink. She sighs and I hear her mutter a few words. "Excuse me, what was that, Sango?" I say teasingly.

Sango's hands are balled into fists and I tense up a bit -- recalling the last time she had balled a fist at me. However, I start to relax once her hands return into their calm composition. Within a few seconds, her head tilts up to look at me.

"Let's go." she says dryly. She continues walking forward and I stand beside her buoyantly. I smile to myself at the accomplishment.

The next few minutes are spent in silence as we walk on the sidewalk. The sun beams lovingly on the both of us. I sneak a few glances her way and marvel at the way her hair changes colors from the sun rays.

At some point, I must've been staring longer than expected. Looking from the corner of her eye, the pink returned to her cheeks. When asking what I was staring at, I replied with a shrug.

...It would've sounded silly, and not to mention creepy, to tell her that I was adoring the way her auburn hair reflected from the sun.

I felt quite triumphant walking next to Sango.

Like I've won the Lottery or something. What an effect!

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sango says suddenly. I shake away my thoughts and see that she's already standing in front of her door.

"What?" I say in disbelief. "We're here already?" Surely that couldn't be right. The walk lasted for less than 15 minutes!

"I live really close to the school." she shrugs. "I told you that the buddy system didn't apply to me."

Well...

...This was unexpected.

I fight all temptation to look down at my shoes. Words fumble in my head, finding something to say. I scratch the back of my head and laugh nervously -- as if I've committed a crime and she was interrogating me.

"Ah, well, err..." the words mutter off of my lips. Idiot!

"Thank you for walking me, Houshi-sama." Sango says. I pause and stare at her. Her hand has turned the doorknob and she's already half way inside her house.

"Houshi-sama, eh?" Finally, the words have come to me. "What happened to 'baka' and 'moron'?"

Stupid question.

What a stupid question!

I should be happy that those words weren't applied to me!

Sango's facial expression becomes slightly confused. "Do you prefer 'baka'?" She places a hand on her hip.

"No, no. Of course not." I say, still regretting my pointless question. I chuckle slightly. "Houshi-sama is fine. Though, 'Miroku' would suit me better."

Sango opens her mouth to speak and I hold my breath. I exhale in disappointment when she pauses, leaving the words unsaid. Her eyes stare at me with a look that I can't translate.

"Good-bye, Houshi-sama." she says and closes the door. I replay the moment in my mind, trying to remember if I caught her smiling at me or not.

Houshi-sama.

It'll do for now.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Walking Sango home became a daily routine. Though it lasted less than 15 minutes, the extra time spent with her outside of school was entertaining. If I was lucky, she even agreed to having me drive her home. However, that was only _if_ I was lucky. Her theory rests that my driving skills reflect on how I act.

...Funny. I didn't know you could drive with _mad sex appeal_. (The first time I told her that joke, I earned a jester punch on my arm...a rather hard jester gesture, if you will.)

"So have you come up with an answer yet?" I whisper, anticipating for her reply. Her eye brow twitches with irritation at my question.

Thankfully we're in a library. The power of the library has saved me from a verbal beating. All hail the library!

"For the 50th time, Houshi-sama," she says behind her teeth. "I have to study for midterms and accepting would only be a distraction. Quit being so persistent."

"I'll continue asking until you give me the correct answer." I say teasingly, poking her shoulder. She slaps the back of my hand while reaching for a book on the top shelf.

"There isn't a right or wrong answer to invitations." she says, still reaching for the book on the high shelf, she starts to stand on her tip-toes. "Especially to Senior Ball."

"Sure there are," I reply nonchalantly, leaning against the book case. "There's 'Yes', 'Yes', and 'Of course, Miroku! Let's dance the night away!'" I pause and correct my sentence. "However, in your case that option would sound more like, 'Of course, _Houshi-sama_! I'd absolutely love to be your date for Senior Ball!'" I say my last name with subtle bitterness.

Sango rolls her eyes at the correction. She grunts with vexation at the unattainable book. Getting off of her tip-toes, she brings here arm back down and folds it across her chest.

"I suppose answering with 'No' is out of the question." Sango says dryly. I nod my head in affirmative. She's silent for a while, eyes drifting back to the unreachable book. I stare at her intently, hearing her foot tap against the library's cheap carpet. She turns away from me, arms folded across her chest.

Giving a sigh of defeat, she turns to face me. "Okay, I'll go."

My face lights up at her acceptance. I feel the corners of my lips rise.

"You won't regret it, Sango." I say to her, trying to contain myself. Sango sighs and her eye brow twitches. "And also, would you mind calling me 'Miroku' for the night?"

She stares at me with wide eyes, arms folded across her chest. I blink and wait for her to respond. Scoffing, she rolls her eyes.

"Don't push it, Houshi-sama." Turning back around, she begins to retreat to her backpack. I watch as she exits the book isle and turns the corner. Just as she's out of view, I can't help but mentally give myself a pat on the back.

I don't think I've ever been this overjoyed by an accepted proposal. It's quite entertaining, really.

Half of the year has already gone by and, still, I haven't found the reasons as to why this girl captivates me so. Days just seem so much brighter. School seems more fulfilling. Senior year looks more dreadful. With all of these changes, moments with Sango flourish in my mind.

Looking up at the top shelf, I smile to myself. Reaching up for the correct book, I grab it and walk to Sango's table.

Just as she packed her pencil case, I laid the book down beside her. She stops and looks down at the book. Her eyes become bright and vivid; her face beams.

"Took you long enough to get it for me." Sango bluntly comments. I hesitate for a moment, but start to chuckle once I realize it was sarcasm.

"Just a token of appreciation." I reply, patting the book. She lifts up the book and smiles. Her fingers trace the letters of the title gently.

"Thank you, Houshi-sama." she says, looking at me with the most captivating eyes I can ever recall seeing. For a moment, I forgot why she was even thanking me.

"I told you that you wouldn't regret it." I give her a wink. "Now, about being on the first-name basis..." I start, but chuckle. Sango gives a small smile and shakes her head. She excuses herself to have the book checked-out and I agree to wait for her outside of the library.

Exiting the library door, my chest feels heavy and light. Who knew two characteristics could be felt simultaneously?

Thank you,_ Houshi-sama. _is what she said.

You're welcome, Sango.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"I didn't pay a 35-dollar ticket just so you could stand here all night," I say to Sango, who has remained standing next to the same wall since we arrived Senior Ball. She folds her arms across her chest. I pout at her reaction.

"And I know you didn't pay whatever-the-price for that dress you're wearing," I persist, dancing a bit closer and nudging her shoulder. "Which, might I add, elaborates just how sexy you are."

Bingo.

Her cheeks instantly go red as a traffic light. I chuckle and continue dancing to the music. Not even the dimming of the lights hid the color of her face. Sango turns her head away and I take a few steps back.

She looked absolutely stunning tonight. The strapless magenta gown she wore clutched every perfect curve on her body. The vision of Sango in her school uniform was already breath-taking, but this... the Sango tonight was... well, mouth-watering.

Her hair, which is usually held up with a high or low ponytail, was left down and flowed along her back. I marveled at its length and condition.

The only problem of the night so far is that she refuses to dance! From the moment we entered, she excused herself from the dance floor and said that she'd dance later. However, later just never seemed to arrive.

"Come on, just one song?" I try, stopping my dance and inching closer. "We don't even have to touch."

Sango scoffs at my statement as she looks up. "As if I'm going to find a vow of no-touching from you credible." I blink at this.

"If it means that you'll enter the dance floor with me." I say simply. Sango stares at me, disbelieving and hesitant. I gulp and gaze at her sincerely. "We should go now while they're still playing a fast song."

Placing my hands behind my back I step to the side. My head jerks to the direction of the dance floor. "Shall we?"

Sango's eyes drift from the dance floor and then to me. She bites her lip with hesitation. I continue to stand with my hands behind my back, smiling at her.

Finally, she gives a small sigh and nods her head. Together, we make our way to the dance floor and wedge ourselves into the crowd. I start to dance and regain my past beat, hands still behind my back.

My eyes drift to Sango. I find myself not being able to look away at the goddess in front of me. Her hair swings from side to side as she moves her body to the rhythm. Her lips are slightly parted as she is laughing and dancing. My chest gets that sudden heavy feeling once again.

The song fades out minutes later and I'm surprised by its sudden ending. The DJ starts to play a slower song and announces that the dance is almost over. I smile inwardly at the announcement.

"It's finished?" Sango asks surprised.

"Well," I say, turning to walk to the tables. "The fast songs are finished. Since the dance is almost over, I guess its their cue to play slow songs." I chuckle to myself.

"Oh." Sango replies, a bit disappointed. Couples around us start to form and hold each other. I give an awkward laugh and begin to walk off the dance floor.

However, a hand clutches onto my arm, halting my tracks. I turn around to see Sango clinging onto me. She looks at me with uncertainty and embarrassment. Her cheeks are pink and I smile at her.

"You wanted one song, right?" she asks nervously, averting my gaze.

"Don't feel obliged, dear Sango. You danced and that's all that I was really asking for." I say calmly. Turning to resume my walk to the tables, I'm held back by the grip of her hand on my sleeve.

"Does this mean you're tired of dancing?" she asks sheepishly. I look at her curiously and shake my head. "Then would you mind dancing with me one more time?" The question repeats itself over and over again in my mind.

My heart skips at the proposal and I fight back the urge to grin like a fool. "Sango, I would be honored to dance with you." I turn towards her, hands still behind my back – remembering the deal. She refuses to look up and stands in front of me, waiting.

In all of my experience with women, never did I not know what to do. Most of me wanted to just remove my hands from behind my back and hold her within my arms to the melody of the song. Holding myself back took a lot of effort. The sweet fragrance of her hair floated to my nose and I felt my arms go weak.

We stand idly on the dance floor, neither of us making a move. I clear my throat to thaw the awkward tension. I couldn't touch her; not now.

I've never been this hesitant with a woman before. Never have I considered thinking before acting. Being speechless was not a situation I was familiar with, mind you.

My thoughts were cut off as I felt Sango shyly place her arms on top of my shoulders. Her face is turned away, but I still catch the faint blush on her cheeks. I refuse to move, astounded by the contact. She inches her body closer to mine and sways to the song. I gulp at the touch of her skin to my neck. She bites her lip as she dances.

"Is this awkward for you?" Sango asks in a whisper. I shake my head and place my chin on top of her head gently.

We continue to sway as one. The feeling of her soft auburn hair tickles my chin and neck. I inhale to capture her hair's essence once again. Gods, what this girl did to me was unthinkable.

Her arms fidget along my neck and become stiff. I lift my chin and direct my eyes onto her. "Is something the matter?" I ask gently, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere.

She is silent, leaving my question hanging in the air. I wait for her reply patiently and keep my eyes on her. Her arms start to relax and I soon feel them wrapping themselves around my neck. She shifts her body to make better contact with mine.

"Sango?" I ask, nervous about her gesture. "Is something the ma–"

"You don't have to be afraid." she says to me gently. My confusion restricts me from replying. "To touch me, I mean. It's okay."

Are my ears hearing things? Did I imagine that last sentence? Was Sango, the hard-hitting firecracker, permitting _me_ to _touch_ her?

My words stammer as I look for a reply, unable to believe her. A bunch of 'er's, 'uh's, 'eh's, and 'um's escape my mouth. I hear her give a small, tired laugh.

"You can..." she continued. "You can hold me, if you want." I gulp at this, hesitant. She sighs with, what I found to be, disappointment.

If this were any other girl, she wouldn't have to ask me to hold her.

If this were any other girl, we would've been in the corner making out by now.

If this were any other girl, my hands would be all over her rather than at my back.

But this wasn't just any other girl. This was Sango.

Every move I made on her had to be well-planned and thoroughly thought through. Mistakes weren't acceptable.

Her arms become loose once again at my neck and I felt her patience wearing thing. Her body retreats from mine and she takes one step back. She's given up hope.

Before she could move any further, I immediately removed my hands from my back. Placing a hand on her lower back, I gently brought her body to mine. The fabric of her dress runs soft under my palms. The warmth of her skin rises from underneath her dress.

Her palms are against my chest, unprepared for my sudden gesture. I bring my neck down and softly collide my forehead to hers.

"What gave you the idea that I was afraid to touch you?" I tease, giving her a grin. Her eyes gaze into mine, the curves of her lips slowly begin to rise.

Mir-" she starts in a sigh, but pauses. My mind stops as the beginning of my name escapes her lips. She clears her throat and continues. "Houshi-sama..."

Wrapping her arms around my neck. I close my eyes at her touch, absorbing every ounce of this moment. She rests her chin on top of my shoulder, bringing a few strands of her hair to my face.

We continue to dance as if no one's watching.

I feel the weight of her chin on my shoulder remove itself. She brings her lips close to my ear and whispers. My mind tickles at the touch of her fluorescent breath.

"Thank you, Houshi-sama..." she whispers in my ear. Bringing her head further back, she places a kiss onto my cheek. The feeling of her soft, warm, lips shocks me in a way I can't describe. My heart starts to race and my mind beings to scatter.

She replaces her chin onto my shoulder and we proceed our dance. I mentally thank her for not facing me.

It would've been embarrassing if she had seen how red my face was.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Before I knew it, the end of my Senior year became closer. College was soon coming. The journey to adulthood was almost in my grasp.

But that wasn't what I was dreading.

"What's the matter, Houshi-sama?" Sango asks with concern as we walk to our 6th period. I shake my head, not wanting to be reminded that graduation is approaching.

"Graduation is almost here." she says.

Yeah, thanks Sango.

"Are you excited?"

Am I?

"What am I saying? Of course you are."

Really?

"I mean, it's everyone's dream to get out of here once they've sunk deep down."

"Or perhaps it's their nightmare _because_ they've sunk deep down." I mutter. I feel her chocolate brown eyes stare at me in confusion. She opens her mouth to speak, but I beat her to it. "I think I'll skip 6th period for today, if you don't mind."

With a small bow, I turn towards the opposite direction of the classroom. The bell rings to signify that passing period is over. I sigh to myself. How many more times will that bell ring while I'm still here?

That bell.

The bell that welcomed me here with open arms only a few years back. The bell that started the beginning of each class. That same bell that released me from boring studies. It was always there. It has always been there. And I find it humorous that I'm only starting to appreciate its value now.

She's my bell.

"Houshi-sama!"

I turn after hearing the loud whisper in the hallway. For a moment, my eyes widen with surprise as I watch Sango jogging towards me. Her thick auburn hair swishes along her sides as her shoulders rotate. The sounds of her footsteps echo throughout the halls as they approach me.

"Houshi-sama," she says in a pant. I stop and stare, patiently waiting for her breath to catch.

Outside I'm quiet because I wait for her. I don't rush for her to reply. Inside I'm dying for the reason why she's in front of me. I'm eager to listen as to why she came here. The calm facade shelters the face that longs for her beautiful lips to part with a reason, any reason.

"You forgot your math book." Sango finishes. My shoulders fall. I look at her and her face is hidden beneath her bangs. She holds out my math book to me and I take it from her hands.

"Thank you, Sango." I say, hiding back the disappointment. We stand in silence, unknowing of what to say. I open my mouth to bid her farewell, but she beats me to it.

"Where are you going?" she lifts up her face. The blush in her cheeks is inevitable to notice.

"I'm not quite sure," I say, only now thinking about it. "Sixth period just didn't excite me today."

"So you were going to go someplace for excitement?"

I shrug my shoulders and nod in affirmative. She is silent again.

"It's just too bad I'm not able to enter a strip club yet." I break the silence. Yes, a rash reply, but I took the chance for humor. My kind of humor, that is.

**_SMACK!_** Yeah, don't think I didn't see that coming.

"You pervert." she says dryly. "I knew I couldn't trust you going off by yourself."

She folds her arms across her chest and gives me a glare.

"I'm coming with you," she says. I open my mouth in defense, but she continues. "And I don't care what you say. I'm coming and that's that."

Giving a sigh, and giving up hope I shake my head. Gods, this girl was unbelievable. One minute she was shy and innocent. The next she was passive and demanding. Honestly, if she weren't born in this generation, I bet she would be a female warrior of some sort.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you, Houshi-sama." she says with warning. I look at her and smile.

We walk down the hallway side by side. I listen to her complain about the weekend not approaching fast enough. Walking out to the parking lot, I grin as I reach into my pocket and find my keys.

"Sango," I say, not knowing how to bring this up without excitement.

"What is it, Houshi-sama?"

"Now, you're already outside of the student building. There's no turning back now. You are aware of that, right?" I say, anticipating to yell the news. She nods her head, tapping her foot on the cement. "Well..."

From my pocket, I unlock the doors of my car. She hears the common 'beep, beep' of the lock and her eyes become livid.

"Houshi-sama..."

"Come on, Sango!" I say while speeding towards my car. "It won't be that bad. I promise!"

She stands with her hands on her hips. "Houshi-sama, you drive recklessly! It's a mystery who granted you your license."

"Aw, come on, Sango." I whine. "I'm not _that_ reckless."

"You drove into my neighbor's mailbox," she says curtly.

"That was only once!" I defend.

"What about that drive-thru sign?" she throws.

"It was misplaced."

"The school lawn?"

"Typical accident."

"Your neighbor's dog?"

"_That_ is a secret only you and I know about." I gulp, looking around for witnesses. "Besides, we didn't kill the dog." She snorts and picks up her backpack.

"Yeah, but you could've." Sango says bluntly, opening the door to the passenger's seat. I grin widely and sit behind the steering wheel. As she buckles her seatbelt, I place the keys into the ignition.

"You have nothing to worry about, Sango." I assure her. "I've managed to teach myself that driving and mad sex appeal are two separate elements that shouldn't activated at the same time."

She laughs.

"...even if I'm a master at both of them." I finish, earning a light (but nevertheless hard) **_SMACK! _**on my head.

We both laugh in the car. Behind my chuckles I listen to her. The laugh that never failed to bring a smile to my face.

Backing up and exiting the parking lot, I smile to myself and focus on the passenger next to me.

"Houshi-sama, you're such a moron."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

I have to tell her. I want to tell her. I should tell her. It's so simple. So easy. So true. Something as important as this shouldn't require such bravery. If it's pure as that, then why is it so... so...

I can't do it.

"Houshi-sama," she says in a low voice as I sit across her in the library. "You've been staring at that same page for ten minutes. Are you alright?"

I snap out of my personal trance and look at her. Ten minutes, really? Embarrassed, I close the book in front of me and slide it aside. I put my hands on my head and yawn.

"Late party last night?" she asks. I lift my head up and give a small smile, barely making it. "It's the price you have to pay when you party on a school night." Sango says sagely.

I groan, not wanting to explain what's truly wrong with me.

"Houshi-sama," she starts. "You're graduating in two weeks. Couldn't you at least pull yourself together until then?"

A week. Fourteen days. Then I'm gone. I'm free. I'm chained. I just can't let go of this thing that I never grasped.

"You're just lucky that I'm here." Sango says as she grabs the book I slid away from me. "If I weren't, you'd be bumped down a grade by now."

That doesn't sound like such a bad idea.

"So, you're studying Shakespeare?" she asks while flipping through the pages of the book.

"Poetry, actually." I correct. "My English teacher wants to confirm that we understand the poems in depth." I scoff, not seeing the point in such nonsense.

"Let me guess, you find this knowledge completely useless." Sango says, not looking up from the book. I stare at her, nodding.

"It is." I say bluntly. "Poems don't lead to success. Hard work does."

"Yes, that's true," Sango agrees. "But in order to succeed in hard work, you have to understand the methods."

"So how does poetry fit into that category?"

"Poetry in itself does not." Sango shakes her head. "However, I think your teacher is just trying to exercise your ability to analyze. To read in between the lines of things."

I process her theory and sigh. She's right. She's always right. And even when she's wrong, she holds that same confidence that makes me think she's right.

She's extraordinary.

"Here's one. It's from _Romeo and Juliet_." she suggests

"_What's in a name?_

_That which we call a rose_

_By any other name would smell as sweet._

"What does that piece mean to you?"

I stare at her, trying to make sure that she's serious.

"That was only three lines," I say. She shrugs. "How do you expect me to understand three lines? Is there even any depth in that?" Sango sighs.

"It's so easy, Houshi-sama. It practically says it right there. Think about it." she says. I yawn.

"Roses smell sweet because of their name?" I shrug. Her eyes sink with disappointment. "Sorry, Sango. But I'm not really into this whole poetry business."

"A rose smells sweet, right?" she asks suddenly. I raise an eyebrow and nod my head, wondering where this is leading. "If you had a rose in your hand, but I called it a rag, would it smell any different?"

"No?" I answer, still unknowing as to where this is heading.

"So put it together!" she exclaims. "Despite what the rose is called, it will forever smell sweet. Regardless if it is called a wet dog, banana peel, or, hell, even an onion it would still smell sweet."

Okay...

"So, basically Juliet is saying that Romeo will still be his individual self despite him being a Montague. His name doesn't have anything to do with who he is." she explains. My ears flutter at the theory.

"Names don't matter?" I question, Sango shakes her head. "I have to say that I disagree."

"What?"

"I disagree. Names are important. They identify the wholeness in an individual. A name confirms their identity." I start to sit up, fully ready to debate on this issue. "I mean, anyone can be just a face. Just eyes, just a nose, just a smile. But only one person can have a name. One single name can make all the difference. It represents the trust, closeness and sole being of a person."

"So if someone called me Houshi-sama instead of Sango, would that make me you?" she says controversially.

"No, Sango." I say bitterly, standing up and gathering my things. "That would make you my father or my uncle or my grandfather, but not me."

Slinging my backpack across my shoulder I turn my back to her. I can feel her eyes staring at me with questions and confusion. Before walking away, I turn my face slightly in her direction.

"Because in case you have forgotten," I say lowly. "My name is Miroku."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Miroku, can you believe it?" my friend Hachi whispers as he nudges my arm. "We're graduating!"

While sitting in the Sachi Auditorium, the voices of the several families around me become muffled. The speech by the principal is numb to my thoughts.

I can't believe it, Hachi. I really can't.

The families applaud as our class valedictorian approaches the stage. I sigh, prepared for a long and boring speech about how the future is waiting for us to achieve promising deeds. Yeah, yeah, yeah...

The two weeks went by slowly. After leaving Sango in the library, it became hard to talk to her. Not just on my part, but for her as well. Everything just felt so awkward. I have to admit that it was difficult to ignore her for two weeks. However, I was honest with what I said that day.

She doesn't understand how frustrating it was to stand next to her and contain myself from coiling my arm around her waist. She failed to notice that every moment I spent with her was better than the last. She didn't know that I longed to be more than friends. There was only one simple thing that would've made my year and she wasn't aware of it either.

I kept on telling myself that she'd call me 'Miroku' someday. Somehow. Someday. She was bound to.

But, like I said, Sango is extraordinary. That day never came.

I guess there's not much to worry about. It's no use crying over spilled milk, right? I'm done with high school. I'm out. Off to start on better things. Bigger things. Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Miroku.

_What's in a name?_

_That which we call a rose_

_By any other name would smell as sweet._

Shakespeare, you have absolutely no idea.

The rows of students in front of me decrease as they stand in line for their diploma. It's almost time for me to walk. My knee shakes impatiently as I wait for the row ahead to leave. Names are called one by one, each face I am able to recognize.

I sigh. It's over. It's really over. Sure, college is near and that'll be ten times different. But this is really where it all ends. I can't screw up from this point.

It's sort of like that feeling you get after entering middle school and realize that recess is nonexistent.

A year from now Sango will be in this same position. I bet she'll handle it well though. She always pulled out her strength in the most desperate times. That was one of the million characteristics I adored.

"Miroku, wake up." Hachi whispers as he pulls on my sleeve. I snap out of my thoughts and smile. Standing, I follow him to the line of high school students waiting for their diplomas. My palms become moist by the excitement.

Name by name, face by face, student by student. I can't believe it's here already.

I look out at the stands. There are several families with cameras, bouquets, and balloons for their graduating sons and daughters. I wave at my grandfather in the stands, swinging a bottle of God-Knows-What in the air.

Somehow, though I know where my family is, I continue to search the stands. I venture for the face that kept me awake in the night and morning. The face that brought the sun in even while the rain fell. The face that felt like Christmas morning.

_Takeda Hachi_ the microphone calls. I pat Hachi on the back as he walks onto the stage. I stand behind a fake cloudy background and smile for the photographer.

It's my turn.

_Houshi Miroku_

I hear my grandfather's deep voice yell from the stands. Taking a deep breath, I smile and make my way up the steps. The lights are bright and beam on my cap and gown. I walk up to the principal and he hands me my diploma, mouthing the words 'Congratulations'.

I step off the stage, feeling my hands clench onto the diploma.. I retreat back to my seat and Hachi gives me a high five.

The speaker congratulates our class and hats are tossed into the air. Screams and cheers circulate us the orchestra continues to play the graduation song.

I turn my back around, laughing as I see my grandfather take a swig at the bottle in his hands. Nope, that sure isn't water!

For a moment, I am captured as I catch a glimpse of a familiar face. But it is only my imagination. It is merely the face of another woman that is unknown to me.

It's not like she'd be here anyway.

Hachi shakes my shoulders and smiles broadly, continuously asking if I believe that we've finally graduated. I laugh at his excitement and shake my head. We all stand and exit to obtain our things. As I walk down the hall, the echoing cheers become enlightening. Hachi waves me goodbye as he leave to meet up with his family.

I exit outside to meet up with my grandfather, who's probably still inside wondering if the ceremony is over or not. I can wait.

The sun beams on my face, feeling much like the lights while I was on stage. Centering. Focused. Completely compelled to find me. I sigh and sit on a nearby bench, observing my diploma.

"Houshi-sama..."

I look ahead at a pair of heels in front of me. My eyes trail up to the subject's legs, a white and magenta sun dress covers the person's body. Though the sun blocks her face, I know perfectly well who is in front of me.

My bell came for its final ring.

"Sango?" I reach out my hand, squinting. Her cold palm grasps it and sits down beside me. I look at her face, perplexed to discover that she applied make up. Her eyes are adorned with a pinkish color, making her them dance as they stare at me. My heart races at the sight of her bare neck, a silver necklace around her pale skin.

"I brought these for you," she says, while handing me a bouquet of flowers. I bite the inside of my cheek, a bit embarrassed by the gesture, but nevertheless amused.

"Flowers? For me? Oh, Sango, you shouldn't have." I joke while batting my eye lashes. She laughs heartedly and lightly slaps my shoulder. I smile at the sight of her eyes turning into slights. Her cheek bones lift as her laughter escapes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see you." she says suddenly. I look at her, her face covered by those auburn bangs I always saw shine. "I spent a lot of time wondering if I should even come or not."

Her words pierce a small part of me. And yet, the pain drifts once I realize that she is really sitting here before me. Even though she was hesitant, what matters is that she's here. Here Sango is, right beside me. Just as it has been.

"I figured that I would be the last person you'd want to see," Sango continued. "But, despite that thought, I found myself getting up and pulling out this dress hidden in my closet." she giggled, and picked at the dress with disgust.

I placed the flowers on my side and wistfully folded my hand within hers, saving the dress from any further abuse. Her eyes gazed into mine as her grip tightened. My thumb caressed the top of her hand and I smiled.

My heart dances at the feeling of her touch. Her eyes shine on me, feeling a thousand times brighter than the sun and the lights on the stage. I feel as if I'm truly graduating now. The common pink in her cheeks arises and my grin becomes broad. Gods, this girl was wonderful.

"Oy, Miroku!" a raspy voice calls out. I break myself from the lover's gaze and turn to see my grandfather approaching. With my free hand, I rub my face with embarrassment. "Oy, Miroku!" he calls out once again. I give a crooked smile and wave in his direction.

He stumbled clumsily towards us. Sango giggles as she smiles.

"Miroku, my boy, you are now a man!" my grandfather said before hiccupping. I place my bouquet on my lap and pat the seat next to me. As he plops himself on the bench, his eyes fall onto Sango. "Why, hello there, Miss." he says with interest.

"Hello," Sango says politely as she smiles sweetly. My grandfather smacks the back of my head, almost tipping off the graduation cap.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, boy?" he says, placing his bottle down. I clear my throat and give an apologetic smile to Sango.

"Sango, this is my grandfather Mushin. Mushin, this is Sango." I say. Sango extends her free hand and laughs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mushin-sama." she smiles. Mushin takes her hand and kisses the top, followed by a polite response of acquaintance. Sango stifles a chuckle at the feeling of his moustache on the back of her hand. "I can see where Miroku gets his charm."

She said it.

I look at her with shock and amazement. Her eyes fly as they look at my grandfather, with a consistent expression on my face as if she had been saying my first name for centuries. My grip on her hand tightens.

"So, Sango, I assume you are Miroku girlfriend, yes?" my grandfather says, I crane my neck towards him, with eyes pleading that he not ask that question. Too late. "A beautiful girl like you surely shouldn't settle for my grandson." I stare at him with betrayal and embarrassment. Sango laughs at the comment.

"To tell you the truth, Mushin-sama, I'm not quite sure." she replies. "I'm trying to figure out if he'll still have me."

"Well, if he's any grandson of mine, he will." my grandfather said, tugging onto the small pony tail at the nape of my neck. "Well, I think I'll get to the car now." he said while picking up his bottle.

"Grandfather, you can't drive." I said bluntly. He turns and hiccups, knowing full well of his incapability. I sigh. "I'll meet you by the car in a few minutes." With a shrug, he stumbled off in search for my car.

I turn back to look at Sango. Her face is as pink as ever. She slips her hand away from mine and folds her own together. Looking away, she sits in silence as my grandfather is out of sight. With my eyes intent on her, I try to find the right words to say.

"Still have you?" I repeat from her earlier response. She turns to me, eyes glazed with confusion and frustration. Her hands fidget at they lay nervously on her lap.

"The reason why I came to see you was to tell you that..." she paused, hesitant. I leaned closer to hear her continue. She picked at her fingers, a nervous habit.

"That?.." I pressed. She averted her gaze and tapped her foot nervously. I couldn't wait. Sighing, I chuckled a little to ease the tension. "I guess I'll start it off then."

Sango looked at me, embarrassed by her slowness.

"Sango, I've liked you ever since you bumped into me in the hallway." I said bluntly, not wanting to waste time on a prolonged speech. "From the moment I picked up your Biology book, I've been smitten. I understood that it would take you time to call me by my first name, but my patience wore thin. I figured that we reached a good relationship from the moment," I paused, licking my lips. "From the moment you kissed me."

Sango looked up at me, her cheeks glowing. She opened her mouth to speak, but I beat her to it.

"Now please don't tell me you don't remember," I said, laughing nervously and sadly. "Because, even if you can't recall it, I have and will remember that moment every day."

In an instant, Sango wrapped her arms around my neck, leaping in a warm embrace. Her soft hair conquered my face and the skin on her shoulder collided with my chin. The smell of her perfume brought tingles down my spine. Her hands caressed my back and her chin rested on my shoulder.

"Miroku, you idiot." she muffled. Wrapping my arms around her, I closed my eyes and absorbed the reality that she was in my arms.

This girl.

Whose sole existence reminds me that there is a heaven. That fate is not only meant for fairytales. That someone's heart could be altered by the chance of an accidental encounter.

This girl.

My girl.

My Sango.

"You shouldn't keep Mushin-sama waiting, Miroku." she says, pulling back from the embrace. I sigh and pick up my bouquet. Interlacing my fingers within hers, I smile.

"Coming?" I ask, her eyes ask for permission and nods.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you, Miroku." she smiles. "You're just lucky that I'm around."

Getting up, I wrap my arm around her waist. She rests her head on my shoulder and sighs. I look and admire the way her auburn hair shines in the sunlight; just as it always did.

"I can get used to being called 'Miroku'." I say proudly as we walk to the parking lot. Sango tip-toes to my ear and places a swift kiss on my cheek.

"Good," she whispers. "Because you're gonna have to."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm alive. This is a token of appreciation for everyone that's been reviewing _Pain of Publicity_. Chapter 22 is in progress, I promise you. I have about 8 pages written already, so don't worry!


End file.
